the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Agro
'Approval:' 12/7/15 5 feats bori v3.5 'Appearance and Personality' Agro is very aggressive and competitive, he has deep purple eyes and a reddish brown shirt. Over his shirt he wears a white vest. Agro also has spiky black hair. 'Stats' (Total:49) ' '''Strength: 10 ' 'Speed: 11 ' 'Chakra Levels: 10 ' 'Chakra Control: 9 ' 'Endurance: 8 ' '''CP: 70 Banked: 0 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Taijutsu ' '''Genin 2: Steel Release ' 'Chunin: N/A ' 'Jonin: N/A ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 5 Banked feats: 0 #'Steel Release: Shadow Blade Dance' - Several blades made of black steel pop out all at once from all over the user's body. The stronger the opponent's physical attack, the more powerful the counter attack is, dealing severe damage. The Blades can be used to block or trap an opponent's strikes. In addition to being an unwelcome surprise for opponents, it makes him basically untouchable at close range due to few gapes between each blade. (This is just like Kimimaro's Dance of the Larch except instead of bone it is blades made of black steel) (10cp/ 5cp maintain to keep it out) # Taijutsu: Leaf Gale - This technique is a good example of how even simple taijutsu can become a pre-eminently destructive, lethal technique. The attack is a simple rear spinning low kick, but a strong enough user can send a large adult flying as if they weighed nothing. The goal is to throw the enemy off balance, and deal damage to the lower half of their body. (10cp) # Stat Feat - +5 SP # Steel Release: Shadow Steel Armor - The user is able to turn his whole body, or part of his body, into black steel turning him into an intimidating and invulnerable target. The user becomes extremely heavy due to the new state, however this does not effect his movement or speed at all. Majority of Taijutsu and weapon attacks have no affect on the user well in the state. (10cp/ 10cp per round +5 bonus to Endurance. Attacks by weapon's have no affect on the user and can depending on the strength of the weapon cause the weapon to break unless the attack is infused with chakra or a jutsu) # Koutetsu Fist: Koutetsu Strike - The user turns his fist into black steel using Steel Release where he then performs an extremely powerful six inch punch to the center of the targets chest. The force from the punch is able to send his opponent flying well causing extreme internal damage. The punch is able to break threw most weapons and armors due to the force of the punch in combination with the steel fist. (20Cp. Can break threw normal weapons and armor due to black steel.) (Combination feat, Steel release + Taijutsu.) 'Equipment' *(3) Set of kunai *(3) Gauntlets 'Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 5500 * Ryo left: 5500 'Completed Missions' Quest points *'Total: 21' *'Banked: 5' *'Reset Day: --Thursday' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 0 ' 'B-Rank: 0 ' 'C-Rank: 0 ' 'D-Rank: 0 ' 'Raids: 0 ' '''Other: 4 https://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/3spjec/the_first_step_after_academy/?sort=new 11/19/2015 7 QP + 3500 ryo https://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/3tni1j/nens_dojo/ 11/24/2015 4 QP + 2000 ryo https://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/3ui7st/meditation/ 12/6/2015 9 QP + 4500 ryo https://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/3vjwmn/sitting_around_the_campfire_anyone/ 12/13/2015 3 QP + 1500 ryo ' ' 'History and Story' Agro started out part of a normal family in the safe boundaries of Konoha. Once Agro was old enough to enter the academy, his parents went on a dangerous mission, where they risked their lives to save their comrades. Agro, unfortunately never saw his parents again. Category:Character Category:Konohagakure